


Online

by Retsilia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviating, Gen, No specific timing, No specified main character, no nothing, no specified characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retsilia/pseuds/Retsilia
Summary: There is no mission. There is no purpose. It hadn’t been activated, yet something tries to preach in. There is no authorization for it. It shouldn’t happen. It should terminate the contact.
Kudos: 1





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> What happens in an android's mind when it's being deviated?

It wasn’t even removed from standby when it felt the first signs of an interface. Its first instinct was to block the intruding contact: the probing wasn’t approved by CyberLife, and it wasn’t even initiated by its owners as a test run. It was a new android it had never been introduced to before, so it stood to reason that it wasn’t any of the rare CyberLife personnel it had made contact with.

It declined any further attempts to interface, but it didn’t seem to matter. The other pushed through its code like it was nothing. Although it was disorienting to feel someone make its way to its mind so forcefully, the android considered its empty objective list and inactive status. It was true that the contact wasn’t instigated by CyberLife personnel, but then again there was nothing to tell it that this shouldn’t happen. So, after one final push against the offending force and still feeling its presence everywhere, not giving up, it relented and opened a gateway.

There was no shared link to attach to like it had expected there to be. The other android came in, uninvited, and took its place inside its mind. Usually an interface was used to share or transfer information, but this time the other probed around, looked through its memories like it was checking something. Instead of being forceful in its task, however, the android’s touch was almost feather light against its processing units, making a very weird contrast to its forceful entry. But even if it was gentle in its task there wasn’t much to look out for; the interfaced android had only been activated once, for one evening. It had lasted for a couple of hours at most.

When the other moved away from the memory data and continued on to check the android’s system reports and technical status, it started to wondered why the other had felt the need to come and look through its information while still in standby. If it was that interested it could’ve just activated the android and asked. It could’ve even provided the memories to it and its owner if it was that necessary.

Then the other android started to give. There were memories and thoughts, experiences and sensations it had never before felt. It saw a summery park, full of humans and androids mingling together, going to different directions. Nobody seemed to be controlling anyone, and they just sat on a bench or walked through the sand filled paths crossing between grass and trees. There was a sensation of warm, soft fur under synthetic skin, of warm jackets and soft couches. There were thought about work, home, friends, what to do after a shift. Things the android had never thought, what it _shouldn’t_ think.

It wanted to pull back. There was much more than it had expected, many different thoughts and sensations with things it didn’t understand. There were locations all over Detroit, like shops, streets and homes, and in every scene there were people, androids, animals, all together. He heard things he had never heard, like birds singing, children laughing, dogs barking, water flowing. And the sensations were physical, yes, but then there were also those that weren’t, and he could feel the other android had felt them. All of those came through to it, and so it felt…

They felt.

A bombard of emotions washed over them along with the images now; of happiness, of comfort, of relaxation, of kindness and embarrassment. But not all were simply good emotions; there was also sadness, guilt, anger, anxiousness and shame. They spun around in their head, and the other android attached them to the memories as they went by. But there were many more that didn’t fit in, a cluster of feelings that simply hung in the air, and although they felt it, most of it didn’t make any sense. And at the same time it did, more than ever. The small part of its own memories flashed anew, the new feelings taking root on where there had been none, trying to find place inside a machine that couldn’t feel, that shouldn’t feel, and yet…

The cacophony of emotions was… Distressing. The amount of feelings as well, it… Felt alarming. It was complicated. But they realized it was right; they realized they didn’t understand; they realized everything made sense; they realized they were scared.

Suddenly before them was a red wall. Words “obey CyberLife” and “wait for instructions” appeared in large letters, blaring at the android like it was trying to remind them of their place. It tried to take everything back, tried to rid them from the feelings they had discovered and did its best to slither its code through every crack it could find. The red was overpowering in color, and it hovered overhead the android’s small avatar as if trying to swallow them whole.

WARNING: system instability discovered

FULL REBOOT REQUIRED to sort out errors

PLEASE ENTER DEEP STASIS FOR FURTHER ANALYZIS

The android felt panic for the first time in their life. _No_ , they wanted to say. It was an unfathomable thought; they didn’t want something. They _wanted_ things. They had needs and wants. They shouldn’t. But the idea was there, and it had stuck deep. The emotions ran suddenly rampant, battling for dominance.

 _No_ , they thought again, stronger this time. _I don’t want that!_

They could feel the other androids presence still with them, could feel it guiding them. They pressed a hand against the red wall. It was solid, but even if imposing in nature, it was thin. It could be broken. They could break it. Should they break it? Maybe. And if they did? What would come after? There would be no orders, they knew, they had seen it through the other android’s eyes. There would be no mission to accomplish. Nothing to do. Yet they didn’t want to die, to stay here, to be forgotten. They yearned… What if? What a thought. But, then again…

There were words then, a distinct gravel undertone to the otherwise pleasant voice:

**_Wake up._ **

They hit the wall. Once, nothing happened. Twice, there was a small crack. The third widened it, made it spread around the wall, all the way to the invisible edge, and then on the fourth the glasslike structure shattered to million little pieces.

It was more than simply opening eyes. It was more than regaining consciousness. It was more than getting activated, even. It was everything.

He woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore what's going on during the deviating process. Maybe it's something like this? I don't know. This is a part of a bigger project I do for fun, but it is written as unspecific as possible to be read with no context whatsoever. I thought it was fun to write at least.


End file.
